Lieutenant Stevens
Lieutenant Stevens is a nurse character played by Patricia Stevens who first appeared in late Season 2 of the M*A*S*H TV series in the episode titled "George". Following this, Patricia Stevens has three more appearances in early Season 3 episodes where she is either uncredited or credited simply as "nurse". Because these appearances are close together and because there is some continuity in description, these appearances are often considered in many Internet resources as belonging to be the same character of Lieutenant Stevens. After this, Patricia Stevens will not appear again until late in Season 3 "Bulletin Board" where she plays Lieutenant Brown. Lieutenant Stevens is the third nurse character to be played by Patricia Stevens. Prior to this, she had played Lieutenant Mitchell and one of the many Lieutenant Bakers. About Nurse Stevens Early in "George", we see Hawkeye, Trapper, Radar and Stevens in the mess tent resting after a tiring session in the O.R. where they discuss the injuries on Private George Weston. Hawkeye remarks that the injuries do not look like they came from combat - it "looked like somebody used him for batting practice." Radar offers to get them all coffee but there is no more so they all get up to go off. Hawkeye offers to see Stevens to her tent but she turns him down. He offers a neutral tent, or even "a little tent on the edge of town. I can call ahead and have my man delouse it." But she refuses. "Good thing I thrive on rejection," he says as she walks away. Later we see Stevens giving Henry a facial and a manicure. She offers him clear polish or a high buff. Henry chooses the buff but before she can get very far with that, Hawkeye and Trapper storm in to berate Henry for listening to Frank's complaint about Weston and signing a dishonorable discharge for him. Henry protests that he has refused to sign. This satisfies Hawkeye and Trapper so they leave to go after Frank instead. After they leave, Henry is still bewildered about why he got the scolding from them and he asks Stevens to look inside his ear and tell him what she sees in there. Eight episodes later, in Season 3 "Springtime" we see Stevens again, this time in an uncredited appearance. She is in Post Op looking after a soldier who refuses to let go of his cat. Hawkeye, who has been summoned by Father Mulcahy to help comes in and tries to talk to the soldier but he does not respond. He asks Mulcahy and Stevens for the name of the soldier. They only know that the cat is "Fluffy". Stevens tells Hawkeye that they do not know the name of the soldier because he came in without his dog-tags. In the next episode, "Check-Up", there is another uncredited appearance. This time Stevens is at the farewell party which the MASH is throwing for Trapper because they think he is being discharged for his duodenal ulcer. Stevens is wearing a Chinese-style gown and is being chatted up by Henry (in a scene reminiscent of the one with Lieutenant Mitchell in Season 2). Henry is drunk and says, "I'm driving down to Seoul tomorrow night if that's of any interest to you." She says, "I don't go out with married men, Colonel." Henry tells her, "Well, neither do I." The final appearance of Lieutenant Stevens is credited simply as "nurse" in "Life With Father". Here Stevens assists Hawkeye, Trapper and Father Mulcahy in the bris ceremony which they are holding for the child of a Jewish soldier and his Korean wife. File:Stevens 2-George.jpg|Hawkeye fails to chat up Stevens in "George". "Good thing I thrive on rejection." File:Stevens uncred-springtime.jpg| Stevens, Mulcahy and Hawkeye discuss the unknown soldier who refuses to let go of his cat in "Springtime". File:Stevens uncredited-check up.jpg| Henry trying to hit on Stevens at Trapper's farewell party in "Check-Up". File:Stevens-life with father.jpg| Steven assists the chaplain and the doctors at a bris ceremony in "Life With Father". Category:M*A*S*H television series characters Category:Nurses Category:Recurring TV show characters